1. Field
The following description relates to a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Multilayer circuit board technologies that form wiring layers in a circuit board, such as printed circuit boards, have been developed in response to demands for electronic devices with lighter weight, smaller sizes, faster speed, greater capabilities, and higher performance. Furthermore, multilayer circuit board technologies that mount electronic elements, such as active elements or passive elements, in the multilayer board have been also developed.
However, application processors with multi-functions and high performance that are connected to the multilayer board cause a significant increase in the heat of circuits of PCB.